


Curse the Rain

by PanicFOB



Series: Wish You Were Here [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: Bucky has important plans, and the weather seems to be working against him. This story takes place after my Wish You Were Here series, so go read that first if you haven’t already.





	Curse the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final drabble for Wish You Were Here. I hope you enjoyed these characters as much as I have. It is sad to think that I won't be returning to them again, but I genuinely feel that their story is complete.

If it rained today, Bucky might actually kill someone.

This was the second night in a row that he had snuck out to prepare the surprise, but after the first night, a storm had come through and washed all his hard work away. He remembered leaving Y/N at one o’clock this morning; she stirred slightly in her sleep as he gently pulled himself out of bed. He quietly patted their six-month-old kitten on the head, and she only snuggled up closer to the woman she was partial to, purring loudly.

Once he had made it safely to the car without waking Y/N, he dialed Steve’s number.

“You know, Meg is a very light sleeper. And if she finds out, Y/N’s going to find out and it’s gonna be bad for the both of us,” his best pal whispered into the phone.

“You promised you would help, Steve. Just tell her there was an emergency at the compound if she catches you sneaking out.”

“Bucky, I really think you need to come up with a new plan. There’s a chance of rain again today.”

Bucky thought hard for a moment and then set his mind on what he would have to do. “What if we use paint instead of chalk?”

“That’s vandalism.” Steve sounded very disappointed in him.

“Like we haven’t broken a few small laws here and there before. It’s not gonna hurt anybody. I never see anyone else in that spot anyway. We’re literally the only ones that go there, Steve.”

Bucky could hear his friend rustling through cabinets over the line. “I really don’t want to be a part of this, you know.”

“But I need your help,” Bucky whined. “You know I don’t have an artistic bone in my body. It’ll look like shit if I’m on my own.”

“All right. I got my paints.”

Bucky started up his car. “Great. See you there in ten.”

He wasn’t sure why it was so important that he do this today. Perhaps it was because they were leaving for a long mission tomorrow, and he needed to get it out before he was gone. Maybe he just couldn’t stand to live another minute without Y/N knowing exactly how he felt. It could have been his small fear that she would beat him to the punch. She had a tendency to get to the big questions first before Bucky could ever muster up the courage to ask her. Mostly, he just wanted a chance to make her feel really special. She was always going above and beyond to show Bucky how important he was to her, and now he wished to do the same.

He and Steve stepped back from their masterpiece.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Bucky asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“It’s wonderful, Buck. She’ll love it. Now, we better get back to our women before we get caught red-handed…” Steve held up his paint-coated palms, “literally.”

When Bucky slipped back into bed, Y/N looked at him with half-lidded eyes. She was clearly still mostly asleep. “Where’d you get off to?” she mumbled.

“Bathroom,” he answered before sliding back under the covers and pulling her up against him for a spoon.

It did rain. He awoke to the distinct pitter-patters on the window seal, and he let out a quiet ‘fuck.’ Y/N had gotten out of bed before him, and he could smell the aroma of coffee seeping in from the kitchen. He rummaged through the dresser drawer and put on his jogging clothes, determined to still make his plan work despite the blasted weather.

“Let’s go for a run,” he said to his girlfriend when he found her reading a book on the couch.

“Bucky, it’s pouring down raining.”

“A little rain never hurt anyone,” he told her as he gently pulled the book from her grasp and gave her a pleading look to get up and run with him.

“There have been flashes of lighting as well, and that definitely has hurt someone.” She grabbed her book back.

“We didn’t run yesterday either, and I have to stay in shape for missions.” He tugged it out of her hand once again.

“So go running by yourself.” She snatched it back.

He faked a very hurt face. “You know I love going with you. Please? I bet the storm will clear up soon anyway. I’m leaving tomorrow, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” Bucky knew a nice guilt trip would always work with Y/N.

“Fine. I’ll go change,” she said with a bit of attitude as she stood from the couch.

By some miracle, the rain finally let up as they pulled into their usual parking space, got out of the car, and began their jog. Bucky’s heartbeat was becoming faster and faster as they neared the meadow, and not because of the exercise. He was getting so fucking nervous about this.

They slowed to a walk as the trees cleared, and Bucky had a small moment to admire Steve’s artwork once more before Y/N spotted it. In between the rails, they had carefully placed copious amounts of flowers in vibrant colors. The petals were weighed down with raindrops, but Bucky supposed there was nothing he could do about it now. On the wooden ties between the rails, painted in delicate calligraphy with dainty designs around the letters, read, “Y/N, will you marry me?” Bucky thought the glisten of water coating the letters actually made it look more beautiful. A smile fell across his face just before she noticed it.

She stopped dead in her tracks. “Bucky, what’s going on?” But she wasn’t looking at him, her stare was glued to the surprise he had planned for her.

He quickly dug the ring out of his shorts pocket. He had asked Shuri to make it for him. It was composed of vibranium, and the same gold designs that traced his arm decorated the band. He knew it wasn’t a typical engagement ring for a woman, but he hoped Y/N would like the sentiment behind it. He got down on one knee behind her and grabbed her hand to gain her attention.

She turned to him, shock still expressed on her face.

“I love you more than anything in this life. We make the best team, the best support system for each other, the best friends, the best lovers. We are everything when we are together. Will you commit to being together forever with me?”

Bucky knew that some women cry when they get engaged. It’s an emotional moment, and tears of joy aren’t necessarily a bad thing. But he loved how big Y/N’s grin got, and that her eyes were bright and not clouded by happy tears. He wondered if her cheeks would hurt from smiling so much. She said yes a thousand times and let him put on the ring, commenting on how wonderful it was that it matched his left arm. And then they kissed each other soundly. And then it started to rain again, fat drops splatting across their skin. And then they made love in the public meadow once more, hoping nobody wondered across them, yet at the same time not really caring about anything else but being together.


End file.
